Destiny Born
by Siren's Call
Summary: ON HIATUS! READ BIO FOR MORE INFO! NOT BEING ABANDONED! Post Chosen: The final battle has finally ended. Buffy Summers' life on Earth is over but what if her REAL life was hidden from her and waiting to be found? BtVSLotR Crossover Pairing: BuffyLegolas
1. Chosen

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Lord of the Rings. Wow. How'd you guess?

Chapter 1: Losses

There was chaos everywhere. With debris falling and rocks piling, air was filled with ash and dust. This was it. The final battle. The Slayers were in their greatest fight. This wasn't a test or practice. This was as real as anything could get. Buffy Summers, the original Slayer, was putting all her rage and power into each blow with her mighty scythe. All the unfortunate Turok-Han that strayed into her path, met their end. Then, she heard an agonized yell.

"Buffy!"

She turned and her eyes widened in shock. There she saw Spike bathed in light. He wore an expression of great pain that Buffy had never seen in all of her years of knowing him. Spike stood with his feet firmly planted into the ground with his posture rigid straight.

The amulet he wore around his neck shot out a pure, blinding ray of sunlight that incinerated hundreds of thousands of Turok-Han all at once. At a dangerously fast pace, the entire cavern started to shake violently, making the rocks cave in.

"Everybody out! Now!" yelled Faith.

All the newly called Slayers ran for the exit but Buffy didn't run out with the rest of them. Instead, she ran to Spike as fast as she could.

Faith yelled again, "Buffy! C'mon!"

Buffy ignored the Dark Slayer so Faith, reluctantly, ran out.

Now, it was Buffy's turn to yell. "Don't do this! Please Spike!"

"Sorry luv. Gotta do this. Why the bloody hell do you think I wore the stupid amulet? This is all I'm good for! Now, get a move on lamb! Time's-a-wasting!" yelled Spike urgently.

"No! I won't leave you! I can't leave you! You can still make it!" pleaded Buffy.

"For bullock's sake, Slayer! Still stubborn as a mule, even in this sort of situation! Look, pet. You know damn well it's the end for me! So, c'mon! Move it!"

Knowing he couldn't be convinced, Buffy said the one most important thing that she's wanted to say to Spike for the past year.

"I love you."

"No you don't. But thanks for saying it," said Spike calmly. He was about to tell her to leave again when Buffy interrupted.

"No! Look at me! I LOVE YOU! And nothing's going to change that!" said Buffy with the utmost sincerity. She then said again in a quieter voice, "I love you… William.

Spike looked at Buffy in shock but then quickly recovered. He then said tenderly, "I love you too… Elizabeth. The cavern shook again with an even more violent force and Spike stared hard at his Slayer. HIS Slayer. Tears were in both of their eyes and when Buffy was about to step away, something happened. An eerie, bright light shone around Buffy and it engulfed her immediately.

"Buffy!" yelled Spike, despite the fact that he was burning painfully slowly.

Buffy didn't answer. She couldn't answer. The light was disorienting and her usually sharp senses weren't straight. The light grew brighter but then suddenly diminished. Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, had vanished off the face of the Earth.

The beautiful heroine was gone and the Sunnydale Hellmouth and The First, was finally destroyed. Spike had died a hero. He had died as a Champion. A Champion of the Light.

* * *

"OW!"

"Anyone got a Band-Aid?"

"Damn! This hurts like a bitch!"

The Slayers were all crowded on the bus, nursing their painful wounds. Faith was helping out Robin with a tenderness even she didn't know she possessed.

Dawn, Andrew, and the Scooby Gang were outside, looking at the huge crater that was once the hellish city of Sunnydale. Then, in one sudden motion, Dawn fell to her knees, crying.

"Dawn!" the Scooby Gang exclaimed. Giles was still looking out at the crater. He felt a mixture of shock and grief that Buffy, the woman he loved like a daughter, was gone.

"She's gone! She can't be gone! She's my sister and I need her! Who's gonna take care of me!" cried Dawn sorrowfully.

"Shhh. It's gonna be ok Dawnie," said Willow comfortingly, while hugging Dawn tightly.

"She's right you know. I mean, we won and The First lost. If that doesn't help, we can get you some strawberry schnapps. You know the ones that taste just like ice-cream?" added Anya, who was poorly trying to comfort the grief-stricken teenager.

"Ahn!" said Xander.

"What?" asked Anya.

"What would Buff-" Xander stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

Anya looked guilty and said quietly, "Sorry."

Andrew carefully backed away from the group in a much too dramatic way from the group and walked up to Giles.

"Umm… Mr. Giles, sir? Are you alright?" asked Andrew timidly.

"No, Andrew. I'm not," replied Giles in a monotone.

After a few seconds, Andrew said, "You were a great Watcher, Mr. Giles. I'm sure Buffy's proud of you. We all are."

Giles said nothing back to Andrew, but continued to stare out at the crater.

Faith finally got off the school bus because Robin was now resting. She then looked at the sight before her. Faith's eyes started to water but she wiped away the tears very quickly.

'Damn. I'm turnin' soft,' thought Faith. 'God, B. You just had to stay behind for him, didn't you?' She really needed a cigarette.

Faith walked up to the Scoobies but didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know how to comfort people or deal with crying teenagers. Faith turned and saw Xander staring off into space.

Faith walked up to him and softly greeted him with, "Hey."

"Hey," Xander replied quietly.

They didn't say anything else and then they both saw the Sunnydale sign fall into the crater.

"Didn't Spike always run over that thing?" Faith asked curiously.

"Yeah. I kinda felt sorry for the guy who always had to put it back up again."

"In honor of the ol' vamp then," said Faith.

The two chuckled half-heartedly.

It was silent until Xander said, "It's not your fault, you know."

Faith turned her head sharply and looked at Xander in disbelief.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! It was her decision and there's nothing we can do about it," said Xander firmly.

"Right," said Faith with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I was scared shitless in there so I just ran the hell out when Buffy didn't move."

"What could you have done?" retorted Xander.

"A hell lot more!" shot back Faith.

"I wasn't even there when it happened and I can tell that you're being way too hard on yourself!" exclaimed Xander.

"Because I damn well deserve it!" said Faith angrily.

"GUYS!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

Faith and Xander turned around and saw Willow standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How much did you hear Red?" asked Faith knowingly.

"Enough," replied Willow simply. "Arguing won't help so you better shape up guys. Buffy's gone and now she's finally getting the peace she deserves. I miss her too and so does everyone else, so please stop blaming yourselves. C'mon. We've got work to do." With that, Willow walked off.

Faith and Xander were left feeling shame for arguing. They murmured an apology to each other and followed the red-headed Goddess. Everyone, including Giles, were standing together with the Slayers. Robin was still resting in the bus.

"There have been many losses today, and nothing in our power could have prevented them," started Giles. "You all fought bravely and should be very proud of yourselves." Giles then paused. He then continued in a slightly strained voice. "Buffy is now gone but she still would want us to fight the good fight and to not give up. Who is still willing to stay in the battle?"

Everyone gave a murmur of agreement.

"All right then. I think we should rest awhile first," decided Giles. "I'll drive us to the nearest city, so on the bus everyone."

All the Slayers and everyone in the Scooby Gang obliged but two people stayed behind with Giles. Willow and Xander were the ones still standing outside. Willow gave Giles a comforting hug. Giles acquiesced immediately. Tears were running down Willow's face.

"Good job, Giles. You did great," said Willow quietly.

"Yeah, G-man. Way to go," said Xander with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you. Both of you. This has been the most trying experience. We mustn't dally though. Let's go. And I'll let that one slide Xander. Just this once," said Giles.

Xander smiled sheepishly and Willow smiled too. Giles returned the smile gratefully. Then, the three of them made their way to the bus.

End Chapter 1: Losses


	2. Anariel

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 2: Anariel

She was falling. She was falling for so long that it felt like the eternity of Hell that she spent on Earth. Now, she didn't know where she was and she couldn't see. Finally, Buffy felt the ground when she landed with a soft thud on her back. She opened her eyes and saw nothing through her blurry vision. Buffy finally came to her senses and got up into a sitting position. Buffy saw that she was in a large white room. The ceiling, the walls, and the floor were all white.

"Knowing me, I'd get blood all over this place," said Buffy to herself.

"I hope you don't mean the way I think you mean," said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Buffy looked up and said, "Okay. First of all, EWW! And second, what the hell are you doing here? You know what? Better yet, what the hell am I doing here?"

In his pimp attire, Whistler replied, "Oh yeah. You haven't changed a bit. Still the impatient little Slayer who I can't get any from. Unless you've changed your mind," with a hopeful look on his face.

With a grossed out look on her face, Buffy retorted, "I don't think so. Now tell me what the hell is going on here before I show you how impatient I can really get."

"And your threats are still scary as hell." Off of Buffy's look, Whistler said hurriedly, "All right! Sorry. Jeez."

"You will be sorry. Now, on with it Whistler!" said Buffy.

"Well, congratulations first of all for the whole destroying the Hellmouth thing. That was cool. But you're not done yet. You still have some other things to do," said Whistler.

Buffy just looked at Whistler for a moment and then yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't I ever get a break? I just got separated from everyone that I love, I lost Spike, and now, I'm stuck here with you! I'm ready to drop!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I'm a nice guy once you get to know me. And look kid. I'm sorry for your losses but you know that it was meant to happen. You're the Slayer. Or at least, the original one. It's one of the many things that you have to go through."

"Well, I'm tired of it! Seven years of my life I've been the Slayer. Isn't that enough for the stupid Powers?" asked Buffy.

"You know it's never enough," said Whistler softly.

"Oh my God! I just… I just wanna go home. I wanna hug my friends, see little Dawnie smiling, and tell the other Slayers how proud I am of them. They've all been through a lot and that's not fair. It was my burden to fight against Evil but they wouldn't let me stand alone, like I was supposed to," said Buffy with bright tears glistening.

"Maybe you can hold onto that memory when you go on your next mission," said Whistler sympathetically.

"Stop being insightful. It's creepy," said Buffy, trying to lighten the mood. She saw the look on Whistler's face and saw that he was serious. Buffy gave a sigh and asked, "What do I have to do now?"

"Thanks, kid. If I couldn't convince you, then the Powers would've been after me. Don't know how to say this but oh well. We have to send you to a place called Middle Earth. And-"Whistler was interrupted.

"Wait. There's a Middle Earth? That's new. I thought that Earth was big enough. This day just keeps getting weirder," commented Buffy.

"Anyway," said Whistler pointedly, "Middle Earth is on the verge of war. They need someone strong and smart to help them. Someone to bring peace to their land."

"Question," said Buffy. "Who's 'they'?"

"The peoples of Middle Earth. The race of men, hobbits, dwarves, elves, the Istari and these freaky little Orc things from the Evil side of things in Middle Earth."

Buffy stared at Whistler blankly for a moment and then, "What the hell are you saying? I got the whole 'race of men' thing but what the hell for the rest? Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs? And Istari? Weird name if you ask me. Elaborate, Whistler."

"Hobbits are very short creatures with the appetite of 5 full grown men. They are often called Halflings because they are only half the size of a man. I think the tallest Hobbit was about, 4'2. I'm sure you'll fit right in with these guys," joked Whistler.

"Shut up," said Buffy who was now leaning against one of the white walls of the mysterious room. Everyone knew that Buffy was a bit sensitive about her height.

"All right, all right. Jeez. Can't take a joke. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Dwarves are short, hot tempered guys that know how to use an axe. They're very skilled craftsmen and live in mines underground."

"Ohh! Are they like the Dwarves from "Snow White"?" asked Buffy gleefully.

"I guess they are. Never really thought about that," said Whistler thoughtfully. "Anyway, next are the Elves. They're pretty cool. They're all good looking and they're the oldest of all races of Middle Earth. They're immortal, like no wrinkles and gray hair, and can only die on two conditions. Serious injury or broken heart. More complicated than it sounds but I can't really explain it."

"Wow. Color me amazed. Is there a color for amazement? Would it be a bright color? Wait. I got off topic, didn't I?" asked Buffy.

Whistler nodded his head with a look of amusement on his face. "Last and definitely should be least, are the Orcs. Nasty little things they are. During the first age of Middle Earth, Dark Powers created them. Elves were being kidnapped left and right and were being tortured till they became these freaky little evil guys. I don't think Orcs have heard of hygiene either. They also hate the light which is kinda funny, don't know why though, and they're just pure evil. Not fun to be around them."

"Well, I guess I found my entertainment in Middle Earth. Cuz there's probably no T.V., electricity, and…. OH MY GOD! DO THEY AT LEAST HAVE RUNNING WATER AND INDOOR PLUMBING!" panicked Buffy in a frenzy of madness.

"Sorry to break it to you. The rivers and waterfalls are your showers now. And as for your bathroom problems, pick a bush, any bush. Just make sure there's nothing in it first," chuckled Whistler.

"You know that you're not helping," stated Buffy with a dark glare.

"Oh well. I tried," said the balance demon.

"Uh-huh," said Buffy doubtfully. "And also, why is there a war?"

"This might take awhile to explain kid," warned Whistler.

"I'll live," said Buffy.

Whistler gave a sigh and started with, "It began with the making of the rings of power…."

By the end of the story, Buffy was extremely wide-eyed. That meant one thing. She was weirded out. This was going to be interesting.

"Wow. That's a hell of a war. Do I have to go?" whined Buffy.

"Yeah you do," said Whistler.

"Oh my God. This is getting old. Big ass war and Evil coming to kill everyone and I have to save the day. Yay for me," said Buffy sarcastically with a twirl of her pointer finger.

"Try not to sound too excited Buffy," said Whistler dryly.

"Don't worry. I won't," promised Buffy.

"Well, moment we've all been waiting for. You ready to go?" asked Whistler.

"Not really," said Buffy.

"Knew you'd agree to this," said Whistler.

"Ha ha. You're funny. Oh! Wait! I got a question. How am I supposed to get around? I barely know the environment and I just heard the damn story going on in Middle Earth," said Buffy worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have something for you that might help," and Whistler then handed the Slayer an exquisite jewel of an unearthly beauty.

"Oh! For me? You shouldn't have," said Buffy who was now in a giddy mood at the idea of receiving pretty jewelry. The jewel was an angel figure of a light, silver color. It had a dim sapphire-colored glow to it, which gave it the appearance of an aurora. It was such an unearthly and beautiful piece of jewelry. Buffy put the necklace around her slender neck, admiring how nice it looked on her.

"Watch it there. That necklace is pretty important. It holds the key to your memories. Your life. The past that you've forgotten. The memories that were taken away from you," said Whistler cryptically.

"What the hell are you talking about? You know I hate cryptic talk," said Buffy darkly.

"I can't say anymore 'cuz there's more to it. You'll find out when you get to Middle Earth. And if you see me again, please don't hurt me," pleaded Whistler.

"I'm so gonna hurt you right now if you don't explain things to me straight, Whistler!" exclaimed Buffy.

"See ya, Anariel," said Whistler with a wave.

"What is going on Whi-," Buffy stopped abruptly and then continued with, "What'd you just call me?" Another bright eerie light shone and Buffy was gone before she could say anything else.

End Chapter 2: Anariel


	3. Remember

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 3: Remember

In the forests of the Wild, Half-Elven brothers Elladan and Elrohir were scouting for anything out of the ordinary.

"Brother," Elladan said suddenly.

"Yes?" Elrohir replied.

"What shall we do when dear Estel comes to visit us again with the Halflings?" inquired Elladan with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We shall celebrate and have a joyous reunion! We shall also remind him of all the times we have all shared together!" exclaimed Elrohir with mirth.

"Must we be so cruel to our gwanur-neth (younger brother)?" asked Elladan with laughter.

"Of course! 'Tis his fault that he seldom visits us. We are his beloved family after all," said Elrohir.

Elladan gave a chuckle. "I can see why Adar (father) grows weary of us after each passing day."

Elrohir gave a fake gasp. "Brother! You jest! Is this why he always insists on sending us out into the Wild?"

"'Tis the sad truth," said Elladan in a solemn matter but with laughter still apparent in his eyes.

Elrohir gave a laugh while they ducked under a particularly large tree branch. They walked on farther until Elrohir stopped abruptly.

"Do you sense that?" asked Elrohir quietly.

"We are not alone," said Elladan in response.

They both took out their exquisitely made bows and readied it with an arrow. The two twins walked silently across the leaves, edging closer to the source of their worry. Elladan then moved a tree branch out of the way and they both looked down at the ground.

It was Buffy and she was unconscious. Elrohir put away his weapon while Elladan kept watch over all three of them.

Elrohir crouched down and checked over the blonde. Then he said, "She is alive. She does not seem to appear wounded either. Just a slight fever."

"Strange. What could she be doing here in the middle of the Wild? 'Tis strange," said Elladan.

"Shall we take her back to Imladris(Rivendell)?" asked Elrohir.

"No. Let us just leave her out here in the Wild, defenseless and frightened," replied Elladan sarcastically.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of such a thing?" Elrohir said while picking up the girl.

Elladan shook his head with a smile on his face and the two Half-Elves made their way back to Rivendell.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir hurriedly made their way to their father's library and Elrohir still had Buffy in his arms.

"Adar!" exclaimed Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond, founder of Rivendell, looked up. Next to him, was his daughter Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar.

"What has happened?" asked Elrond.

"We found a girl in the Wild," the two elves said simultaneously.

"Take her to the guest chambers immediately. We shall interrogate her after she awakes. Arwen, help our guest get situated."

"Of course, Adar," said Arwen while getting up from her chair.

* * *

"Lay her down here," said Arwen.

Elrohir placed Buffy on a bed gently and Arwen asked, "How did you come by her?"

"Elladan and I, being the good sons we are, went scouting in the Wild. We found her lying unconscious on the ground."

"Adar made you two go," teased Arwen.

"But we still heeded to his command, did we not?" said Elrohir jokingly.

"For once, our dear brother is right Arwen," Elladan said while chuckling.

Arwen shook her head with a light smile on her face. Then she placed her small hand on the Buffy's damp forehead and said, "'Tis nothing serious. Her aura seems troubled though."

"Well then, we shall leave you to it," said Elrohir and the two male Elves exaggeratedly bowed and left.

Arwen gave a light chuckle. She then got a piece of wet cloth and placed it on Buffy's forehead. She looked at the other girl in the bed with a thoughtful expression on her face and said quietly, "Why do you seem so familiar?" After a few moments, Arwen left the room, pondering.

* * *

Buffy was sleeping in her bed not so peacefully. Her eyebrows were creased and her breathing was troubled. Her angel necklace glowed brightly for a moment. Now, she was seeing something, something long forgotten…

* * *

"_Adar! Adar!" screamed a small blonde girl._

_Half-Elven Elrond turned around in his seat for he was reading a book on ring lore and saw his daughter behind him. What he saw made him suppress a laugh that was about to escape from his lips._

"_Anariel? What has happened?" asked Elrond with a smile on his face._

"_The gwenyn_ _(twins) poured leftovers from the pigs' trough all over me Adar!" exclaimed Anariel._

_And she wasn't kidding. Anariel was sopping wet with dirty liquids dripping down from her hair to the marble floor. Her skin seemed as if it was dyed to some unnatural color of some sort._

_Elrond gave another suppressed chuckle and asked, "Where was Estel in all of this?"_

"_The gwenyn got him too! He is chasing after them right now. When is Arwen coming back from Lothlorien, Adar?" asked Anariel._

"_Soon, my daughter. Why do you ask? You wish to reenact vengeance with her?" asked Elrond, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes! This time, Elladan and Elrohir have gone too far!" said Anariel before she stomped out. The effect was ruined however for her shoes made this squishy sound every time she stepped. _

* * *

_A beautiful young elf woman was standing in the courtyard of Rivendell and was looking around for any sign of her sister. She had already greeted her father and brothers. _

"_Anariel?" she called out. "Where are you?"_

_Anariel was in her room writing something down when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She got up from her chair and went out to her balcony and saw someone she had dearly missed._

"_Arwen?" gasped Anariel._

_Arwen laughed and said, "Yes 'tis me! Now get down here and greet me like a true sister!"_

_Anariel let out a laugh of joy and ran down the stairs to her sister. They hugged each other tightly with huge smiles on their faces._

"_I had thought you were not coming till next week!" exclaimed Anariel._

"_I wanted to come and surprise you! I heard that the gwenyn were giving you trouble. How do you fare so far?" asked Arwen worriedly._

"_I think I would rather be thrown into a pit of Orcs rather than endure another day of their childish pranks!" stated Anariel._

_Arwen laughed. "'Tis a good thing that I came back then. I shall help you against Elladan and Elrohir. Valar knows they deserve it for everything they've done in the past and even now."_

"_Of course. Oh! I almost forgot! You must meet Estel! He is such a kind friend and he has even helped me against the twin terrors!" said Anariel._

"_He must be brave to help you against the twins! I have heard much about this Estel. Is it really true that he is Isildur's heir?" asked Arwen quietly._

"_Yes, but do not speak of the subject with Estel. He sometimes gets a bit touchy, perhaps even grouchy. Let me show you to him," said Anariel._

_Anariel and Arwen made their way to the training grounds and saw Estel practicing with a broadsword. He was very quick on his feet and was very skilled with weapons._

_Arwen's breath caught in her throat as she kept looking at the handsome Dunadan, with sweat dripping from his forehead and his powerful hands grasping the hilt of his sword._

"_Estel!" cried Anariel. "Come and see my older sister!"_

_Estel stopped doing his complicated maneuvers and looked up. His eyes widened at the dark beauty standing next to Anariel._

_Arwen gave him a small bow and said, "I am Arwen Undomiel."_

_Estel fumbled with his words before finally bowing and said, "'Tis an honor to finally meet you, hiril nin (my lady). I am Estel."_

_Anariel looked between the two and the way they looked at each other. She hid a smirk while sensing the tension between Estel and Arwen._

* * *

_Anariel was wearing a long flowing emerald dress that brought out her eyes and made her look even more radiant than usual. Elladan and Elrohir caught several male Elves staring at her and decided to do something to their food. 'Twas not a fun night for those Elves. Tonight, was an annual dance to help strengthen the bond between all Elves over Arda (Middle Earth). _

_Anariel walked to Estel and whispered, "Will you ask her to dance already? You staring at her is not helping you or her."_

"_What if she was to reject my offer?" Estel hissed back._

"_Do not worry about that," said Anariel before walking off._

_From a nearby table, Anariel watched as Estel finally walked up to Arwen and asked for a dance. She agreed and they set off to the floor hand in hand. To anyone else, it seemed just like any other regular dance. To Anariel, she knew it was so much more. Arwen looked positively giddy and Estel looked like a school boy who just got top marks._

_Someone then walked up behind Anariel and said, "Pardon me, hiril nin."_

_Anariel turned around and tried not to stammer. "What? I mean, yes hir nin (my lord)?_

_Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, gave her a cute boyish smile and asked, "May I have this dance with a beautiful Elleth (Elf-maiden) such as yourself?"_

_Anariel tried hard not to blush and was able to reply with, "That would be lovely."_

_They walked to the dance floor hand-in-hand. When Estel and Arwen came nearby, still dancing, Arwen and Anariel smiled brightly at each other, happy about their good fortune. Of course, their partners did not notice this action._

* * *

"_Anariel! He's here! Mithrandir is finally here!" exclaimed Arwen excitedly._

_Anariel hurried out of her room and the two Elleths ran down the stairs. They both ran to the Grey Wizard and hugged him tightly, laughing._

"_Mithrandir!" they both cried._

_Mithrandir, more commonly known as Gandalf the Grey, laughed and hugged the two Elleths back._

"_How are you two? This old man nearly forgot how much you two have grown!"_

"_We are fine, and it HAS been too long since we have seen each other," said Arwen._

"_How was your journey?" asked Anariel curiously._

"_Most exhausting. One day, you two must come along with me. I could certainly use the company," said Mithrandir. "Now if you two lovely ladies will excuse me, I must see your father. Where is he?"_

"_Adar is in his study," supplied Arwen._

"_With his nose in a book on one of the most exhausting stories ever recorded in Arda's history," added Anariel with a grimace on her face._

_Mithrandir laughed joyfully and walked off._

* * *

_Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, and Anariel stood in Elrond's study with heartbroken looks on their faces. _

"_Adar! Adar! Don't let them take me! Please! Why are they doing this?" Anariel cried with tears streaming down her faces._

"_Oh, my sweet Anariel. I do not know their purpose but you will come back to us," said Elrond, while hugging Anariel. He seemed to be on the verge of tears too._

"_Why must she go? What do the Powers want with Anariel?" asked Arwen tearfully._

"_None of us know," said Gandalf, who had a grim look on his face. "All they said was that they needed her to serve some higher purpose on a different world."_

"_I don't want to go! Please Adar! Talk to them! Convince them that I belong here! Why does it have to be me!" cried Anariel._

"_I wish I knew, my daughter," said Elrond, whose tears had finally fallen freely from his eyes._

"_Adar! Mithrandir! You really cannot do anything to keep her here with us?" shouted Elladan._

"_First naneth (mother), now Anariel! Are the Powers trying to take our family apart! Have we done something to cross them!" yelled Elrohir. _

_Arwen let out an anguished cry and sat down on the nearest chair before her legs would give out on her._

_Suddenly, a thin layer of smoke started to curl its way around Anariel and she started crying even harder._

"_No! No! Please! Don't!" cried Anariel._

"_Anariel!" everyone else in the room cried._

_The smoke kept Anariel from moving and no one could even come forward to help her._

"_Arwen! Tell Estel and Legolas! Give them my love. I love you all! I'll never forget! I'll never forget!" cried Anariel while she shook her head with tears dampening her clothes._

"_Anariel! Don't leave!" cried Arwen._

_In a flash, Anariel disappeared before Arwen could reach her._

"_Anariel!" Arwen screamed as she fell to the floor on her knees._

_Gandalf looked down at the floor, trying to hold his tears at bay._

_Elladan and Elrohir crouched down next to Arwen and tried to comfort her, even though they felt just as empty as everyone else in the room._

_As for Elrond, he looked so lost. He first lost Celebrian, his wife, and she had to be sent to the Undying Lands. Now, he lost one of his children and would be years before any of them saw her again. His face distorted into a pain-filled expression when he started crying even harder as he stared at the spot where his beloved daughter Anariel had once been standing._

_As for Anariel's promise to never forget anyone in Middle Earth, the Powers took her memories away and built new ones when she started her new home on Earth's Sunnydale Hellmouth. Anariel was no more and was now Elizabeth Anne Summers._

* * *

_Aragorn and Legolas just got back to Rivendell from scouting in the Wild and were laughing joyously. Estel had finally taken up his birth name but it was still kept a secret to people in the outside world. Only his family and friends knew who he really was. Aragorn and Legolas were about to just leave to the courtyard when they saw Arwen sitting on the ground by the fountain. She seemed too quiet and still. _

_The two men were worried and walked up to her._

"_Arwen?" Aragorn said gently._

_She didn't answer. She just had a blank look on her face as she stared off into space._

"_Arwen?" Legolas said._

_Aragorn and Legolas were getting really worried until Arwen said faintly, "They took her. They took her right there without warning. They just took her."_

"_Took who?" asked Aragorn worriedly._

_Arwen looked up at the two men with a melancholy look on her face. Aragorn and Legolas sat down in front of her and were shocked at her expression._

"_What has happened?" Legolas asked sharply._

_It took a few moments before Arwen finally answered. She explained everything and told them Anariel's message before she was taken away._

_Aragorn and Legolas were shocked and Aragorn said in a shocked whisper, "By the Valar."_

_Legolas had a devastated look on his face and said quietly, "You lie. I don't believe it. Why would they take her?"_

_Arwen didn't reply. She couldn't. _

_Legolas couldn't think straight and suddenly grabbed Arwen by the shoulders, shaking her._

"_You lie!" Legolas shouted._

"_Legolas!" yelled Aragorn, prying the heartbroken elf away from Arwen._

_Legolas felt hollow. He lost the only person he could probably ever love. In his grief, he got up and ran off._

_Arwen and Aragorn were now left alone. _

_Arwen then said quietly, "I can't even cry anymore. Too many tears have spilt from my eyes. I miss her, Aragorn."_

_Aragorn came closer and hugged Arwen tightly and she hugged him back. "I miss her too. As does Legolas."_

"_Will she remember us?" asked Arwen quietly._

"_Of course she will," said Aragorn strongly._

* * *

Buffy eyes opened with such a force and she shot up from her bed into a sitting position.

She then said in a shaky voice, "I remember."

End Chapter 3: Remember


	4. Home

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 4: Home

With eyes wide opened and heavy breathing, Buffy felt so shocked and confused.

She held a shaky hand up to her mouth and said quietly, "Oh, my God. You bastards."

All of a sudden, a familiar glow took form as a mist and showered gently over Buffy. It disappeared within seconds.

"What the hell?" Buffy said to herself. She then looked down and gasped. "My necklace!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?" Then out of sheer habit, Buffy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened even more as she felt the tip of her ear. It felt a bit… Pointier. Buffy then untangled herself from the bed sheets and got out of bed immediately. She ran to the wall length mirror and nearly shouted, "Oh, my God!"

Staring back at Buffy in the mirror was someone new… Or her former self before the stupid Powers took her away. Her ears were pointy again. They weren't grotesquely sharp but a nice, delicate curve that made her look cute. She even had that unearthly glow that all Elves seemed to posses. One thing hadn't changed though.

"Oh, that's so not fair," said Buffy. She was still at her same petite of 5'3". Buffy then got up on her toes and said towards the ceiling, "You guys couldn't have made me taller? I am an Elleth for Valar's sake." Buffy then thought about how she was back to her original form.

"OK, Willow 101. Just changed back to "normal" so think Buffy. Think… Glamour spells." Buffy then looked up to the ceiling and said, "You guys are really pissing me off."

Buffy then started to pace her room and said to herself, "Okay. List of things to do: Find Adar. Kill Whistler. Find Arwen. Kill Whistler. Find the twins and Estel. Kill Whistler. Find Legolas. Kill Whis-" she stopped suddenly. _Legolas_, she thought.

Besides her family, she really missed Legolas. She liked Legolas a lot. But he could never feel the same. He probably thought of her as a little sister or something.

"And besides, he's like, almost 2,000 years older than me. Which isn't bad in Elf years, but still," said Buffy. "But he's so hot!" groaned Buffy to herself. "Grr. Snap out of it, Anariel."

Buffy then looked around the room and saw a simple, yet elegant gown of a light amethyst color. Buffy touched the soft material which sorely reminded her of the dance with Legolas….

"Arrgh! Stop thinking about him! Just put on the damn dress!" exclaimed Buffy. She quickly changed out of her old clothes and slipped on the dress. She then walked to the mirror again and saw her old self looking as Elvish as ever. She had really missed this.

Buffy was just about to walk out of her room before she stopped, her small hand just over the doorknob.

"Wait. What am I supposed to say?" She thought for a moment and then gave a heavy sigh. "Screw it." Buffy then faced the door and said quietly to herself, "Time to face the music."

* * *

Elrond sat in his study, a deep frown marring his ageless face. The war for the One Ring had already started. This was a time of great peril and fear. Elrond also wondered if Aragorn would take up the throne of Gondor. He wondered if Aragorn would even set foot inside the walls of Gondor. The fate of humanity was in Aragorn's hands. Also, this new visitor was a very strange event indeed. They knew nothing of her or her background. All that was there was this small blonde girl. Elrond sat still in his study, contemplating whatever needed to be contemplated.

* * *

Arwen walked through the grand gardens of Rivendell. She was thinking of her relationship with Aragorn. The first kiss they had shared at Lothlorien had made her feel so alive. This was something, seeing how Elves were basically full of life. They were so in love, they both knew that. The only problem was, he was mortal. She was not.

Another thing that weighed heavy on Arwen's mind was their strange guest. She appeared out of nowhere. She was just found in the Wild by the twins. There was something vaguely familiar about this girl. She just couldn't place it. As Arwen walked off, she was still thinking about everything that seemed to swim throughout her mind.

* * *

Gandalf sat in his room with a furrowed brow set heavily upon his face. His meeting with Saruman was not a very pleasant one. It was very grave tidings indeed once he learned that the White Wizard had crossed over to the dark side after being corrupted by Sauron himself. He breathed in heavily and exhaled slowly. Although Elvish healing fixed Gandalf within moments, he was still feeling a bit sore. Earlier, Elrond had come in and had informed him that a strange girl had mysteriously appeared. Gandalf was stumped to say the least. He then thought worriedly about Frodo. Was he all right? Was he being chased relentlessly by the Nazgul? These troubling thoughts filled the Grey Wizard's mind. And what of the other Hobbits? He hoped that Samwise would always be there for Frodo. His thoughts then landed on Merry and Pippin.

Gandalf gave a sigh and shook his head while he said quietly to himself, "Middle Earth is doomed."

* * *

Buffy walked quietly, using both her Slayer and Elvish grace. She then stepped down the stairs and into the courtyard. Tears started to rise to her eyes again as she remembered that she and Arwen had spent much of their time here. Estel and the gwenyn would be plotting a new prank. Estel would also sneak glances at Arwen, and vice versa. And Legolas would always smile at her charmingly while they talked for hours. She really missed all this.

Buffy really didn't know how to reveal herself to her family after all these years. It has been so long. What if they forgot about her? What if they've moved on and never looked back? What if they didn't want to see her?

Okay, now she was just being ridiculous. _Of course they'll miss me_, thought Buffy to herself confidently. _I'll go find Adar first. Where would he be? _Buffy thought about it for a split second and then said quietly to herself, "To the study then."

* * *

After thinking up a storm in his old mind, Elrond rubbed his temples with his fingers to suppress a headache. _Why couldn't you just have destroyed the blasted Ring, Isildur? _He was so deep in thought, that he did not even notice when Buffy slipped into his study quietly. She watched her father silently and could not remember a time when he looked so exhausted. She stood frozen to the spot in front of the door. Buffy was still trying to understand that her father was only a few a feet from her.

Elrond finally opened his eyes slowly, sensing another presence in the room. His face was hidden from Buffy's view so she couldn't see his change of expression.

Thinking it was Arwen, Elrond turned around in his chair and said, "Arwen, will you check on our-" He stopped so suddenly that his tongue seemed like it was tied in knots. His eyes widened and his mouth went suddenly dry.

Buffy was no different. Her eyes were glossy with tears. She still couldn't move. It was as if she and the floor were one. It took all of her strength to just not break down right there.

Regardless of the fact that he was an Elf, Elrond got up on his feet unsteadily. He didn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. He whispered uncertainly, "Anariel?"

That was it. That did it. Her father's voice brought her out of her trance and she ran. She ran so fast towards her beloved father that she almost knocked him over when she hugged him tightly. Buffy had tears of joy streaming down her face while Elrond smiled a smile that he hadn't shown in years. Buffy was finally back where she belonged. Not even the Powers could take her away again. Not this time. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Out of concern and curiousity, Arwen made her way to Buffy's room to see whether she had waken or not. She needed to find out more about this stranger. The strange sense of familiarity with this girl was still nagging at her in the back of her mind. As soon as Arwen made it to Buffy's room, she knocked softly on the door.

She asked softly, "Have you awoken?"

No answer came from the other side. Arwen gave a slight frown and sensed something was amiss. Arwen opened the door quietly and peeked inside. When she saw that the blonde girl wasn't there anymore, Arwen opened the door all the way. She examined the room and saw the messy, unmade bed. Arwen also noticed that the gown that she had left for Buffy was gone also.

Arwen said to herself determinedly, "I must find her."

* * *

The first place Arwen went to was the magnificent courtyard of Rivendell. That site always attracted newcomers of the city. Buffy wasn't there, but memories still resided in this area. Arwen tried to shake off a wave of painful nostalgia. When she realized that her attempts were fruitless, Arwen hurriedly left the courtyard.

Arwen then thought to go to her father and tell him the problem. She followed her suggestion and walked towards his study.

* * *

Arwen was now in front of her father's study and so she opened the door with a steady hand. What she saw behind the door, was something that not even she had foreseen.

"Adar?" questioned Arwen softly. She was shocked to see her father hugging the mysterious blonde girl.

Elrond and Buffy's embraced slackened at the voice of Arwen. Elrond then slowly let go of Buffy while Buffy's arms fell limply to her sides. Buffy eyes were wide open with shock. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Not taking his eyes off of his long-lost daughter, Elrond said softly to Arwen, "We have a very special guest."

Buffy turned around slowly with her head down. Arwen didn't make a sound. A tear was evident on Arwen's pale complexion as it slid down her face. Buffy finally looked up and stared at her sister.

The two sisters stared at each other before Buffy said in a barely audible voice, "Arwen?"

Arwen didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She sprinted towards her little sister and hugged her with a very powerful grip. The longer the two hugged each other, the more tears slipped from their eyes. Elrond stood close to them, smiling joyously at the sight before him.

Gandalf would have to be informed of these turn of events. The old Wizard would be buoyant with happiness. He just couldn't believe that he had his daughter back. Aragorn would also be told everything too. Elrond hoped that Aragorn and the hobbits would arrive soon. The twins would also be drowning in happiness to know that they had their youngest sister back. The excitement and anxiety was pulsing through his veins.

The two sisters were still hugging each other when Arwen whispered over and over again, "You're home. You're home. You're home, my dear sister."

End Chapter 4: Home


	5. Family

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 5: Family

After a very tear filled reunion among daughters and father, Arwen immediately began to question Buffy.

"Where were you? Are you all right? Were you alone? Why have you come back after so many years?" For once in a very long time, the once-calm Arwen was now going over her head with worry.

Elrond then said quietly, "Perhaps Anariel would like to explain when all her family is present."

Buffy nodded in positive and then asked, "Where are the twins and Estel? Does Mithrandir still visit? What about Legolas?" Her voice nearly cracked when she said the Elf's name. Elrond didn't seem to notice but Arwen did. She kept her silence but merely raised a delicate eyebrow discreetly.

With a slight grimace on his wise face, Elrond replied, "The gwenyn are most likely to be plotting some horrendous trick on some innocent bystander by the gardens. Legolas does not visit very often these days. Mithrandir is in one of the guest chambers and Estel will be arriving shortly. He is coming with the hobbits of the Shire."

Buffy was about to ask why but stopped herself. She remembered that Whistler had already explained everything to her before she got back to Middle Earth.

Arwen asked, "You already know of the reason why the hobbits are coming here?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. A messenger from the Powers explained everything to me before I got here."

"Good. Arwen? Will you inform Gandalf of these news?" requested Elrond.

"Of course Adar," said Arwen. She smiled brightly at Buffy before leaving the study.

After Arwen closed the door on the way out, Elrond then turned to his youngest child.

"You have grown so much," he said quietly.

"Maybe too fast," Buffy replied softly.

Elrond was confused by her strange reply, but did not pester her about it. "Although Arwen was worried, she did ask many insightful questions."

"I'll explain everything as soon as everyone is here," promised Buffy.

Then, Arwen came back into the room and said quietly, "Mithrandir is ready for you."

Buffy looked at her father and he nodded. Buffy walked towards the door and Arwen said, "'Tis wonderful to have you back with us, my sister."

Buffy smiled with much emotion at Arwen and Elrond before she left the room.

* * *

Gandalf was sitting on his bed when he looked up at the doorway. There, he saw Buffy standing, looking at him.

"Never have these old eyes seen such a radiant beauty," said Gandalf in a fatherly way.

Buffy smiled and walked to the Grey Wizard to hug him.

"How've you been?" asked Buffy.

"A bit worse for wear these days. Other than that, this old man is fine."

Buffy gave a small laugh after she let go of Gandalf. "You're not old, Gandalf. Just a bit more aged than the rest of us."

Gandalf chuckled and then said, "It has been such a long time indeed since we have all seen your face. Everyone has missed you greatly. So has a certain Mirkwood prince."

Buffy blushed at his words and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gandalf gave another chuckle. "Of course you wouldn't."

Buffy looked up, confused at his words. "Huh?"

"Perhaps another time I will explain to you Anariel. But for now, let us enjoy this wonderful day. Have you told your brothers that you have returned to us?" asked Gandalf.

"Not yet. I was going to after I saw you," Buffy replied.

"Then make haste and seek them out," urged Gandalf.

Buffy smiled and hurriedly left the room.

Gandalf stood at the foot of his bed, happiness evident in his eyes.

* * *

Surprisingly, Elladan and Elrohir were not plotting some idiotic prank on someone. They were walking by the lake, talking about the strange blonde girl.

"Who is she?" asked Elrohir.

"I do not know. How many times must I repeat myself, muindor (brother)?" said Elladan exasperatedly.

"Until you tell me a more informative answer," replied Elrohir.

Elladan gave a sigh and asked rhetorically, "Why must you act like such a child?"

In fake horror, Elrohir gasped. "Are you suggesting for me to act like an adult?"

"As much as it may pain you to do so, yes Elrohir. I do suggest that wise action."

Elrohir gave a small scoff. "I shall do as I please. I am the oldest."

"By only two minutes," mumbled Elladan.

From behind the bushes that surrounded the lake, was Buffy. Right now, she was trying to stifle both tears and laughter. She's been crying a lot these days. _Some things just never change,_ Buffy thought fondly when she looked at her brothers. She was going to go for a subtle approach on how to greet her brothers, but then she had an evil plan in her head. It was time for her to reenact the vengeance that she still held against the twins.

* * *

The two twin terrors were still walking by the lake, talking. Well, actually, it was Elladan trying to get Elrohir to be quiet. All of a sudden, a force pushed Elrohir face first into the lake.

Thinking that he fell in on his own, Elladan laughed at Elrohir's misfortune. "At last, something has silenced your ongoing tongue! Your clumsiness actually served a wonderful purpose!"

Elrohir glared daggers at his twin and cried indignantly, "I did not fall in. Something pushed me!"

"Of course, something pushed you in," said Elladan doubtfully. "Who else would be here besides- AHH!" cried Elladan as he also fell in.

"Your clumsiness actually served a wonderful purpose!" said Elrohir mockingly.

Elladan splashed Elrohir with a handful of water and Elrohir sputtered when said water made contact.

"And you call me childish," grumbled Elrohir.

"I think you're both equally immature," said a very amused voice.

The two twins both looked up and their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Anariel?" they said.

"You came back," said Elladan softly in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did," said Buffy in an equally soft voice.

"By the Valar," breathed Elrohir. Then, Elrohir finally realized something. "You pushed us in!" he cried accusingly.

Buffy then laughed. "Serves you guys right. You should never have poured those leftovers all over me."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, a quick plan forming in their minds. They looked back at Buffy with an evil glint in their eyes.

Not liking the looks on their faces, Buffy said, "What?" in a worried voice.

Without warning, the gwenyn (twins) grabbed Buffy by the arms and pulled her in.

SPLASH!

When Buffy resurfaced, she cried out, "I'm gonna kill you two! And so is Arwen. This was her dress!"

The two twins paled for a moment, now thinking that they would probably have to suffer the wrath of BOTH of their sisters. They calmed down and shrugged.

"She will forgive us in a matter of time," replied Elladan nonchalantly.

"Brother?" said Elrohir.

"Of course," Elladan answered to the vague question.

Then at the same time, both twins splashed their little sister with all their might.

Buffy yelled, "Hey!" and splashed back.

That's when the war began. Nobody was around to see this amusing picture. It was two brothers and a sister splashing each other mercilessly and laughing with the utmost joy, getting soaked to the skin.

This is the way things are supposed to be. Today was a day of happiness. A day of family.

End Chapter 5: Family


	6. Friends

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 6: Friends

"Be careful Arwen," said Buffy worriedly.

"Do not worry, my sister," replied Arwen as she put on her cloak. Buffy then handed the sword Hadhafang (throng-cleaver), that was once Elrond's, to Arwen.

"That should be mine," Buffy said jokingly with a smile as she watched her sister strap the sword around her waist.

"Of course it should," said Arwen absently.

"Something wrong?" asked Buffy with a furrowed brow.

"I worry for him Anariel. I do not know if he is in danger. I know that he would sacrifice his own life for the hobbits."

"We're talking about Estel here. He can manage on his own. I'm sure he'll be in one piece when you meet him," said Buffy reassuringly.

"And you two shall see each other again."

Buffy gave a small smile. "Hurry and be careful."

The two sisters hugged and Arwen mounted her white horse, Asfaloth.

"I'll be seeing you," said Buffy.

Arwen nodded and rode off.

* * *

With a lit torch, Strider ran through the forests of the Wild with Frodo in his arms. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were right behind him as they tried to look away from the pain-filled Frodo.

"We're six days away from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" cried Sam while dragging Bill the Pony.

Strider still marched on and whispered quietly, "Hold on Frodo."

Frodo then yelled out, "Gandalf!" for he wished the beloved Wizard was with them right now.

When coming to a clearing, Strider then laid Frodo down onto the forest floor and looked out into the darkness of the Wild. He stood with his lit torch in hand.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin gathered around Frodo and looked at him. Frodo's face was covered in dripping sweat and his eyes had clouded over to a pale blue. They looked so empty and different from his usual bright blue eyes.

Sam held a hand to Frodo's forehead and exclaimed, "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin fearfully.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. Soon, he will become a wraith like them," said Strider gravely. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" the Ranger asked suddenly, knowing of the hobbit's occupation.

"Athelas?" repeated Sam in confusion.

"Kingsfoil," elaborated Strider, saying the common name.

"Aye, it's a weed!" said Sam.

"It may help to slow the poisoning! Go!" said Strider, handing the gardener the torch.

Sam looked around hurriedly while Strider helped in the search also.

With his advanced Ranger skills, Strider spotted a small patch of Athelas quickly. He crouched down and took out his utility knife to cut a small piece off. Suddenly, a sword found its way to his throat.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" stated a serene voice.

A look of relief and mild annoyance crossed his face as he recognized the familiar voice.

* * *

Breathing laboriously, Frodo turned his head to his right and saw a bright light. He saw a heavenly woman on a grand white horse. She jumped off with inhuman grace and walked towards him. Frodo's eyes widened at the woman's beauty and then she spoke in her low voice when she crouched down.

"_Frodo. Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad._" (I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

Frodo turned his head away and closed his eyes. His hiccups of pain were starting to quiet down.

Merry asked quietly, "Who is she?"

"She's an Elf," replied Sam.

"Frodo!" said Arwen, inspecting the Ring-bearer. "He's fading," she informed Strider after a quick analysis.

Strider then got a piece of Athelas and stuck it to Frodo's wound. The hobbit then jolted in pain and his groans became louder.

"He's not going to last," continued Arwen. "We must get him to my father."

Strider then picked up Frodo and stood and Arwen got up as well as the two walked towards Asfaloth.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Merry who was pointedly ignored.

"The wraiths are still after you. Five of them hunt you at this moment but I do not know of the other four's whereabouts."

Strider then placed Frodo on Arwen's horse and says quietly, "_Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon._" (Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.)

"_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._" (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

"_Andelu i ven._" (The road is too dangerous)," said Strider with concern.

"What are they saying?" asked Pippin with wide eyes. Like Merry, his question was not answered.

"_Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._" (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) "I do not fear them," Arwen said, with bravery shining in her eyes.

Strider then grasped Arwen's hand and held it tight. "_Be iest lin_."(As you wish)," said Strider quietly. The two gave a small smile to each other.

Sadly, the happy moment was not to last when Arwen mounted Asfaloth.

Strider's last words to her were, "Arwen, ride hard. And don't look back."

"_Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim!_" (Ride fast, Asfaloth. Ride fast!), Arwen said to her beloved horse.

In anger, Sam yelled at Strider, "What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider said nothing as he watched Arwen ride off with great speed with worry etched onto his face.

* * *

The morning dawned and it would've been incredibly relaxing and beautiful if one was not being relentlessly hunted down by creatures of the dark.

Arwen still rode hard and Frodo's head kept bobbing back and forth against Arwen's chest. He was getting worse and worse as each second passed.

Arwen then looks to the sides and sees three wraiths charging after her. Asfaloth leads Arwen through some trees until they are out on a large plain. Arwen looks behind her and sees all nine Ring-wraiths behind her.

The Nazgul were now very close to Frodo and Arwen urged Asfaloth to ride faster.

Finally, Arwen sees the river and gives a sigh of relief. She had made it to the Ford. Arwen then crossed the shallow river to the other side, waiting for the dreaded Nazgul.

The Nazgul shrieks as they see the clear water and their terrible horses stopped at the edge.

The Witch-King rasped out, "Give up the Halfling, She-Elf."

With a look of grim determination, Arwen draws out her sword and bravely replies, "If you want him, come and claim him."

Simultaneously, the Nine draw out their long blades also. Then they started to charge towards Arwen at a fast pace. Arwen looked at the river and recited an ancient spell.

"_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!_" (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word. Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ring-wraiths!)

Slowly, the water level began to rise and a rush of the river's water came around the bend. Amazingly, the water had taken shape of mystical horses and they seemed to gallop towards the Nazgul instead of just being a mere flood. In vain, the Nazgul tried to flee but the force of the river caught them in its grasp. Their horses were knocked down and the river washed their filth away. Arwen then re-sheathes her sword when suddenly, Frodo started to fall forward.

Arwen laid him down onto the ground and shook him a bit. "No Frodo! Don't give in! Not now! You can't! You have to fight it!" Arwen then began to weep as she held Frodo to her tightly.

In a pleading whisper, Arwen looked towards the sky and said, "What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Frodo, who seemed to be in a delirious state.

"You are in the House of Elrond. And it is 10 o' clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know," said a familiar voice.

Frodo finally opened his eyes and heard the soft chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves. He could tell that the bright sun was shining outside.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Frodo in surprise.

"Yes, I'm here," said the Wizard. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo then sat up and winced as he moved his left shoulder. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo," Gandalf apologized and his face showed his deepest apologies. "I was delayed," he continued. Gandalf's eyes became dark as he remembered the pain that Saruman had inflicted upon him when he refused to join Sauron's side. He thought of how Saruman had betrayed them all.

At Gandalf's strange expression, Frodo asked in concern, "Gandalf? What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo," the Wizard responded reassuringly.

Less than a moment later, Sam came into the room and the two Hobbits had a joyous reunion. Gandalf smiled at the sight before him, pushing the thoughts of Saruman's treachery to the back of his mind for the moment.

Then, a tall Elf-man appeared behind Gandalf. "By the skills of the Elves, you are beginning to mend." He looked at Frodo with a smile and said, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins. I am Lord Elrond."

Frodo smiled in thanks, forgetting momentarily of the events that had passed.

* * *

"What troubles you?" asked Arwen as she saw Aragorn sitting on a bench in the gardens of Rivendell. "Why do you feel as if you and Isildur are one?"

"The same blood flows in my veins as does the same weakness. My fate is condemned to the Ring," Aragorn said gravely.

"That is not true," Arwen replied as she sat down next to her lover. Aragorn would not look at her. Instead, he kept his eyes to the ground.

Arwen reached out with a pale hand and gently turned Aragorn's head to her direction. She caressed his handsome face and whispered, "You are stronger than this. The Estel I knew had hope. He had hope that the Shadow would not hold sway over him."

"The Estel everyone knew has disappeared. I see only death and grief in the future. It cannot be stopped," Aragorn said with a lost expression.

"Yes it can. You will face the same Evil, and you will defeat it. You are different from Isildur. You are stronger," said Arwen strongly.

"Maybe it is you that gives me strength, _melamin_ (my love)," Aragorn whispered.

Arwen smiled and leaned in closer to Aragorn's face. Aragorn cupped her face, feeling her smooth skin and they shared a slow and loving kiss. When they separated, the two gazed at each other for a long time.

"If I give you strength, you give me courage. I would forsake the immortal life of my people for you." With that, Arwen took Aragorn's larger hand into her own. Aragorn looked at their joined hands and his blue eyes widened in shock. In his hands was Arwen's Evenstar pendant.

"You cannot give me this," Aragorn whispered in shock, trying to give back the necklace.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart," Arwen said pushing back the necklace to him. "And at this moment, my heart tells me to live for you. To hold to that, I choose a mortal life."

Aragorn's eyes were filled with amazement and tears. He couldn't even speak. A life with his true love was all he had ever wanted and it was being offered to him right now. All he could do at the moment was bring his lips down to hers once more.

* * *

Buffy wandered the halls of Rivendell, feeling the need to become reacquainted with her home. She had already met the Hobbits and had greatly enjoyed their company. Frodo's uncle Bilbo was a very interesting Hobbit and Merry and Pippin were incredibly funny. Sam was an extremely loyal and kind person and Frodo was so sweet.

Unsurprisingly, Buffy was not concentrating on where she was going. She kept moving her head from side to side, taking in all the sights that surrounded her. As soon as her thoughts landed on her friend Aragorn, she bumped into someone.

Buffy looked up and was about to apologize when suddenly, she realized who it was.

Aragorn stared back with equal shock. Earlier, Arwen had mysteriously hinted that someone special had arrived, which left Aragorn in curiosity. Now, he could not believe his own eyes.

"It cannot be!" the Ranger exclaimed, who was stunned.

"Estel?" asked Buffy in wonder.

In a quick motion, Aragorn reached out and embraced the _Elleth _(Elf-maiden) tightly. "_Mellon nin_ (My friend)!" Aragorn said in amazement. "You have returned!"

Buffy returned the hug wholesomely and smiled joyously. "And I'm here to stay!"

Aragorn laughed and finally let go of Buffy to look at her. "You have changed," he stated.

"Yeah. I've been getting that a lot lately," Buffy said jokingly.

"It has been too long! Where have you been? Where were you taken?" asked the concerned Man.

"Like I've said before, I'll explain everything soon," promised Buffy.

"When will that be? When our Mirkwood Prince comes to _Imladris_ (Rivendell) once more?" asked Aragorn teasingly.

"How's Arwen been doing?" retorted Buffy, who was fighting a blush down.

Aragorn stammered a bit. Of course he'd been acting strange ever since what had happened earlier between him and Arwen.

Buffy laughed at his expression and Aragorn soon joined her.

* * *

In Elrond's study, Lord Elrond himself and Gandalf the Grey were having a heated discussion.

"'Tis amazing at how the Hobbit shows extreme resilience to the Ring," stated Elrond.

"He is too young to bear such a burden. Frodo has already been through too much," said Gandalf, knowing already what was on the Elf-Lord's mind.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving," Elrond replied sternly. "Sauron's forces are growing stronger as each day passes! And now you tell me that Saruman has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than any of us could have imagined. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He is breeding an army under the very caverns beneath Isengard. These new creatures can stand the sunlight and can cover large distances at great speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring and he will stop at nothing."

"Gandalf, you know as well as I do that the Ring cannot stay hidden in Rivendell. Its power and Evil is much too great for the Elves to conceal! It is also impossible for us to fight against both Mordor AND Isengard!" exclaimed Elrond.

"You will stand by and do nothing then, Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf incredulously.

"No, I cannot just watch the destruction of Middle Earth, even though my people are leaving these shores. Instead, I have called a meeting to take place in the Council Chambers. All creatures of Middle Earth are to attend. Although, I question you on what you shall do when the Elves are gone. Trusting the Dwarves to fight is folly," scoffed Elrond.

"It is in men that we must place our hope," answered Gandalf wearily.

"Men?" questioned Elrond with incredulity. "Men are weak. They only desire power over all. It is because of Men that the Ring survived. Isildur did not have the strength to destroy the One Ring. I was there when it all happened 3000 years ago and today, the race of Men is falling. They are lost and leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf said, "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond looked away at that statement and looked through the window. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

"There are ways that he can be convinced," insisted Gandalf.

"How Mithrandir? How? He thinks that he is not strong enough for such a position. 'Tis the Ranger in him that keeps him from his true destiny. I assure you that he will not hear any of it."

"Have hope, my friend. Have hope," Gandalf replied.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when different races from all over Middle Earth began to arrive in Rivendell.

The first who were to arrive was the race of men of the White City, or Gondor. Boromir, Captain of Gondor and son of Lord Denethor, came in through the gates of Rivendell. He took in the foreign sights that beheld themselves before his mortal eyes. To not seem as if a gaping idiot, Boromir composed himself and jumped off his horse.

Next were the Dwarves with their large beards and finely-crafted axes, which were gripped tightly in their gloved hands at the moment. Instead of marveling at the grandness of Rivendell as the Men of Gondor had done, the Dwarves glared at everything that was of Elvish origin. Gimli, son of Gloin, scoffed rather loudly and didn't even bother to keep his voice down when he said in disgust, "Blasted Elves."

Finally, came the regal Elves of Mirkwood. A group of blonde hair and bright blue eyes could be seen from a mile away. These Elves rode in on their horses and one Elf in particular looked around in what seemed to be concealed pain. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood remembered what horrible memories this city held. Nonetheless, he still came at the request of Lord Elrond to attend the meeting. With inhuman grace, Legolas jumped off his horse and tried to remember the fact that he still had friends who awaited him.

* * *

The two beautiful princesses of Rivendell were currently in Buffy's old room. More specifically, Buffy was fussing over what she should wear to the council that would take place.

"How is this?" asked Arwen as she held up a maroon dress.

Buffy shook her head in negative with a slight grimace on her face. "Not my color."

Arwen sighed and put away the dress. "Why is it that your speech and ways have changed yet your sense in wear is still so frustrating?"

Buffy chuckled and replied good naturedly, "Ever since you became a 'woman'," while using her fingers to emphasize the quotes.

Arwen scoffed and rummaged through Buffy's old closet. She looked for a few moments before stopping abruptly. Arwen took out the dress with a look of remembrance. "I remember this dress," she whispered.

Buffy was confused until Arwen turned around with the dress in hand. Her eyes turned soft as she continued to look at the emerald dress she had worn such a long time ago. The same dress she had worn when she had danced with Legolas… "I can't believe it," Buffy said quietly.

Hurriedly, Arwen said, "I could get dispose of this gown for you and-" but Buffy cut her off.

"No," the blonde Elleth said. "I think… I think I found the right dress for the Council."

"Are you certain?" asked Arwen in concern.

"Yeah. Positive," Buffy affirmed.

Arwen put down the dress onto Buffy's bed and hugged the blonde. Buffy returned the hug whole-heartedly.

"You'll be all right." It was more of a statement than a question. Buffy nodded her head anyhow.

* * *

Elrond and Gandalf stood outside, ready to greet the guests. Boromir was courteous and formal with the Elf and Wizard but the Dwarves were a bit less kind. They refused to look at Elrond with anything but distrust although they treated Gandalf a bit more friendlily. A lovely Elleth servant came and escorted both the Men and Dwarves to their rooms.

Last but not least were the Mirkwood Elves. Elrond and Gandalf greeted them warmly and the kindness was returned in full. A round of "mae govannen's" was said amongst the group and the Mirkwood Elves left, except for the Prince himself.

Legolas bowed his head respectfully to both Lord and Istar (Wizard). "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Mae govannen, Mithrandir."

"Mae govannen," Elrond and Gandalf replied.

"'Tis a pleasure to see you again in my city, Legolas Thrandullion (Son of Thranduil)," said Elrond.

"'Tis a pleasure to once again behold the beauty of Rivendell," Legolas replied, still keeping his head down slightly.

With a knowing smile, Gandalf said to the blonde Prince, "The twins and Aragorn are scouting in the Wild at the moment. Arwen may be in her bedroom though if you wish to see her."

* * *

Legolas gave a thankful smile and bowed once more before leaving to find his friend.

Legolas walked up the main stairs and walked down the hallway. He passed a door and suddenly stopped. With a sad expression, he looked up at the door. _'Anariel's bedroom,'_ he thought. Looking away quickly, he tried to push down his pain and made his way towards Arwen's bedroom.

Always the gentleman, Legolas knocked on the large door first and waited until he heard a "come in" from the other side. With a smile, he opened the door and saw the stunning Evenstar in her chair reading a book. Arwen smiled brightly and immediately got up at the sight of her friend.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed in happiness as she hugged him.

The Mirkwood Prince hugged back tightly and then pulled back with a teasing smirk.

"Reading are we? What has happened to the ever vengeful one that is Arwen Evenstar?"

Arwen playfully scowled. "At least I do not mourn over the smallest damage over a bow."

"Mourn?" Legolas said in fake outrage. "I crafted my bow by my own hand!"

Arwen was about to retort again before she stopped. Legolas heard nearly non-existent sounding footsteps coming towards Arwen's room.

Before that door opened, friends were had already been reunited. The moment that the door would open, perhaps confused lovers were to be joined once more.

End Chapter 6: Friends


	7. Family Discussion

Title: Destiny Born

Author: Siren's Call

Chapter 7: Family Discussion

Silence.

Such silence that even the thoughts of the occupants of the room were much too loud.

It was so deafening. Why was it so quiet? Why was it so loud? So much confusion.

Arwen looked to the doorway and saw out of the corner of her eye that Legolas' arms had dropped limply to his sides. Buffy was staring at the two blankly.

In all her wise ness, Arwen quietly left the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

Although Arwen left the room, neither blonde made notice of it. They just continued to stare at each other.

Seconds went by but it felt like hours. At last, the silence was broken.

"Anariel?" Legolas whispered hoarsely.

Her name on his lips was both pleasure and pain to Buffy. To hear his voice speak her birth name was Heaven yet all these years of being torn from her home made her nearly forget the sound of his voice. The beautiful sound made tears well up in Buffy's eyes that it seemed to be blinding her.

The beautiful Elleth brought a trembling hand to cover her mouth, trying to keep any sound from slipping out. The slightest whimper could be heard though.

At that sound of anguish, Legolas finally started to walk towards Buffy.

Now, he stood right in front of her and Buffy still stood frozen to the ground. However, she lifted her head up ever so slightly to look at the handsome Elf before her. The look in his fathomless blue eyes made her so happy. He looked absolutely joyful to see her.

Then, Legolas gently removed Buffy's hand from her mouth and held it in his own.

The sweet gesture brought Buffy back to her senses and she squeezed his hand softly, loving the contact between them.

Happiness consumed Legolas even more when Buffy returned the sign of affection. Brushing a few loose strands of her golden hair from her lovely face, Legolas said in a quiet voice, "I have missed you."

At those words, Buffy suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Although he was at least a head taller than her, she hugged him easily.

Legolas hugged her back with equal force and tenderness. A few moments later, they slowly dropped to the floor. Legolas and Buffy still held each other. Tears now flowed freely down Buffy's now red face and Legolas had tears glistening in his eyes.

Finally gaining back the ability to speak, Buffy replied back with much sincerity, "I've missed you too."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" said Elrohir grumpily.

"Patience is a virtue," replied Elladan as if he were talking to a rather small child.

Everyone was gathered in Elrond's study as usual and they were all waiting for Buffy and Legolas' reunion to end already so that they could get down to business. Right now, the twins' pointless argument was stopped before it got out of hand.

"Stop it both of you," scolded Arwen. "You two are both acting childishly.

"Your sister is right," Elrond agreed. "We must wait until Legolas and Anariel have properly greeted each other."

"Is that what you really wish for?" Gandalf asked, with a rather mischievous glint in his eyes.

Elrond furrowed his brow until realization dawned on his face. Elrond sputtered, "Mithrandir!"

Gandalf let out a hearty chuckle and the twins guffawed. Even Arwen laughed at the statement. Aragorn, who was sitting next to Arwen, smiled while shaking his head with mirth in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and two pairs of feet stepped through. Legolas bowed his head while Buffy closed the door behind her.

Time for that family discussion.

"Havo dad (sit down)," said Elrond regally while gesturing to two empty chairs.

Legolas and Buffy quickly separated and sat while Elrond cleared his throat.

"It seems that Anariel has many things to share with us during the time of her absence," said Elrond.

Buffy looked around the room and then turned to her father. "Who me?" At everyone's look, Buffy gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, of course me. Umm, I really don't know where to start. This is kind of sudden, even though we've been waiting for this for a really long time and I should hurry up and explain things and I'm babbling aren't I?" the blonde asked rhetorically.

"Immortal or not, you still need to breathe Anariel," said Aragorn teasingly.

Buffy glared at him and the Man pulled an innocent look that has been donned on his face far too much. Buffy then sighed and calmed herself before she totally just exploded.

To give her a start, Arwen asked, "Where were you taken?"

Buffy gave her sister a thankful smile and answered, "I was in a place called Sunnydale on the planet Earth."

Already, Elrohir opened his mouth to say something but Elladan elbowed him in the side, shutting up the talkative Elf effectively.

Buffy gave no notice and continued, "Sunnydale was a city that was built over the top of the Hellmouth; a mystical convergence of supernatural energy. And I can't believe that that finally got drilled into my head after all these years. Anyway, when I turned 15 in human years, I was chosen as the Slayer and-"

"Slayer?" interrupted someone. This time it was Elladan who had spoken up and then, Elrohir promptly elbowed his brother in the side.

Elladan clutched his side in pain and turned to his brother who just gave him an innocent smile. "Do unto others as others do unto you," Elrohir said.

Everyone else was just looking at the twins with an annoyed look on their faces. Elladan glared at Elrohir and sat in his chair, pouting.

Then Gandalf said, "Elladan asked a good question. What is a Slayer?"

"Long or short version?" asked Buffy chirpily. "Wait, never mind. Knowing you guys, you'll want to know everything. Here goes: 'Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of Evil, blah, blah, blah.' Now let that wannabe run-on sentence sink into your heads, and then you can yell," Buffy said smartly, having some clue of what everyone's reaction may be.

"You fought against the darkness!" yelled Elrond in outrage. "That is why you were taken from Middle Earth! To serve a purpose that you should never have to endure!"

"Really, Elrond," admonished Gandalf. "That much is obvious. The true mystery is what trials Anariel was put through."

Before Elrond could rant about THOSE matters, Arwen said in shock, "You fought against vampires? But, that is impossible! Vampires no longer exist!"

"Not where I was," said Buffy grumpily. Being reminded of the fact that vampires had no place in Middle Earth was a bit unfair, as seeing how Sunnydale was practically a haven for vampires.

Before Arwen could suffer from a panic attack at the thought of her little sister slaying demons, Aragorn soothed her with soft whispers in Elvish. Luckily, no one noticed anything going on between the two or they would have another complicated matter on their hands.

Elladan and Elrohir were surprisingly silent through all of this. After a few moments, the twins looked at their youngest sister and then looked at each other again. In that second, the two promptly let out a loud guffaw. That stopped all the shouting and ruckus and everyone turned to the twins.

"What's so funny?" asked Buffy with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You!" they both cried through peals of laughter.

"Excuse me?" replied Buffy, who was confused.

"Do not say anything to anger her," said Aragorn sagely with a look of warning in his blue eyes.

The twins paid him no attention and continued to laugh. Finally, Elladan said, "You fighting with anything other than your sharp tongue is truly amusing!"

Elrohir continued, "I remember when you could barely pick up Legolas' longbow! You fell over instead!"

With that, Buffy's jaw dropped and anger filled her eyes. She charged forward but someone grabbed her back. Legolas, who had been quiet during this entire ordeal, whispered in her ear, "Do not worry. They jest. I am certain that you are very strong."

Missing the teasing tone in his voice, Buffy immediately calmed down. Obviously, being in the handsome Elf's arms had considerably distracted her because of the warm fuzzies that had currently taken up residence in Buffy.

Aragorn was about to comment on that when Legolas just gave him a look. Aragorn raised his hands in mock surrender but still had that teasing smile on his ruggedly handsome face. And this is how the rest of the conversation went until the room calmed down at Legolas' question.

"Why have you returned when so many years have passed?" he asked with questioning in his eyes.

After Legolas let go of Buffy, she took the opportunity to sink into her chair.

"Before I landed here again, a really annoying messenger called Whistler told me that I was supposed to help out with the whole "War of the Ring" thing and that-"

Once again, Buffy was interrupted and this time, it was her father.

"Absolutely not," Elrond said in a furious voice and he stood up quickly. "I will not have you partake in this war in anyway."

Buffy stood up also, anger evident in her tone and eyes. She was getting so sick of people always bossing her around. "That is not your decision to make. I'm almost 1,000 years old! I can make my own decisions. Besides, if I hadn't agreed to fight in the war, the Powers wouldn't have let me come back to Middle Earth."

"This war is not any of your concern," snapped Elrond.

"Listen to Anariel, Elrond," said Gandalf in the utmost seriousness.

Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins kept their mouths shut but looked at the argument before them with worried eyes. Anariel had just gotten back from wherever and she and Elrond were already fighting.

Gandalf was ignored and Elrond continued. "I am going as far as letting you attend the Council but that is where any matter on the War ends. You will stay in Rivendell with your family and that is it."

"When will you stop acting like I'm only a hundred years old and let me live my own life!" exclaimed Buffy.

Elrond refused to look taken aback at the force of his daughter's words, "As Lord of Imladris and as your _father_, you will heed my orders! You must contemplate the consequences that would result from such a folly of allowing you to involve yourself in the War! What would happen if you died? Would you throw your family into the familiar darkness of grief and unbearable sadness!"

Gandalf sharply said to Elrond, "That is enough, Master Elrond!"

Buffy drowned the Grey Wizard out and yelled back, "That is where you're going to have to learn to trust me! If I'm still a daughter to you after all these years of me being gone, you'll let me make my own choices. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Elrond stared at his daughter was completely blown away and speechless. Everyone else looked at the two arguing Elves until Elrond said something a few moments later.

"I just could not stand the pain of losing you again," Elrond said softly.

Buffy pursed her lips tightly together at that and tried to keep her tears at bay. Suddenly, a tear slid down her face and Legolas had the strongest urge to wipe it away and comfort the distraught Elleth. Now was not the time and so, he pushed down the temptation.

Buffy replied back in an equally soft yet shaky voice, "Sometimes you just got to take some risks." Father and daughter stared at each other for a few more moments until Buffy stormed out of Elrond's study.

With a tired and sad look on his face, Elrond stared at the empty space that was occupied by Buffy before she left. Suddenly, Elrond sank down into the chair that was behind him. Arwen quickly got up and left the room, in search of her sister. Aragorn left the room also, knowing that he shouldn't get involved in these family matters. Clued by Gandalf's stern look, the twins hurriedly left the room knowing that they could make this situation even worse. Gandalf and Elrond himself were the only ones left in the room now.

"One does not need the power of foresight to know that you need some time alone, mellon nin," said Gandalf quietly. The aging Wizard then got up with his gnarled staff in hand. On his way out, Gandalf looked back at Elrond, who still did not show any sign of movement, and shut the door behind him.

A few moments after Gandalf left, Elrond let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He rubbed both his temples and then leaned forward in his chair. He was exhausted. He felt utterly alone at the moment.

As soon as everything was going right, it was already ruined. The Powers played too many games. Why was this all happening? The word "why" brought up so many points. Too many points.

Suddenly, Elrond remembered something. The Council was tomorrow.

Wearily, Elrond leaned back and in a barely audible whisper, he said, "I need you, my Celebrian."

End Chapter 7: Family Discussion


End file.
